Owners of services, such as a website or a remotely hosted application, may wish to know how their service is used. A Uniform Resource Locator (URL) is a specific character string which represents a reference to a resource. A web address is an example of a URL and in most web browsers the URL is displayed on top of the browser inside an address bar. URLs may be used to access services, such as websites or applications provided in the cloud or over a network. A service may include a plurality of URLs, with each URL corresponding to a particular aspect of the service such as a particular webpage or particular aspect of an application.
By monitoring user interaction with a service, the frequency with which each Universal Resource Locator (URL) is accessed or other statistics relating to each URL may be determined. Such statistics may be used to improve provisioning and levels of service, predict future traffic and/or for determining where to place adverts on a website or how to price advertising space etc.